


Accidental Porn Star

by Aurelius_Carlan



Series: There's Something About Ryuji [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dreamwidth Kinkmeme, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Some BD/SM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: Ryuji accidentally sends a rather explicit selfie to all the other Phantom Thieves. Turns out, they all have very vivid imaginations what they would like to do with him.





	Accidental Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> Another [ Kinkmeme](http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=142817) request fulfillment? Another Kinkmeme request fulfillment.

The story of how the picture ended with all the other Phantom Thieves was really not that shocking. Ryuji had watched a movie with some smoking hot movie star. Feeling a litlte insecure about himself afterwards, he'd gone into the bathroom for a bit of flexing in the mirror, snapping some pictures, planning to just delete them. And yeah, he had his cock out, good and hard. This was after all, a bit of a self-confidence booster.

Then his mother came home, he hurriedly stashed his phone in his back-pocket and luck took care of the rest. It was at least a good photo, with the blonde boy holding a smart phone in one hand, making a vulgar symbol with the other, sticking his tongue out defiantly at the mirror. His hard trained body looked good, even with unflattering lighting. And of course, there was the cock. Of an impressive size, sticking out proudly beneath trimmed black pubes, the balls slightly visible.

…

Akira had been at work when the message arrived, slinging beef bowls at high speed, just shutting his mind off and making the orders as quick as possible. When the message came, he hurriedly served a woman her food, then took the phone out to quickly see if the message was urgent.

His eyes spread wide when he saw it, and he was suddenly very happy that Morgana wasn't nearby right now. Damn it, Ryuji, what the fuck? He'd have to figure out later what was up with that. For now, there were two orders coming in and, shit, a whole family just entered the door.

He tried to get back into the groove, but that brief flash of Ryuji had broken his focus but good. All he could think of was the brief flash he'd had of that thick cock framed by those fucking tight abs. I mean, he knew Ryuji was pretty ripped, and from gym shower he knew he was packing, but seeing that gun 'safety off, ready to fire' was an entirely different thing. The more he tried to force himself to not think of it, the more he was thinking of it, but when he tried to back off, his mind would just... wander. Meaning soon he also had the extra problem that he was having to hide his own boner. Never been so glad this job involved him remaining behind the counter.

Suffice to say he wasn't getting any bonus today. The moment he could get away with it, he excused himself on his break, hurrying into the restaurant's bathroom, locking the door behind him. He'd sit down on the toilet, the cover down. Alright, he just had to... chill and get let the boner die. Think of other things than Ryuji's thick cock standing there ready to go with that wide grin just inviting him in like 'what's the matter, not hungry?'

Okay, you know what? Fuck it. Ryuji had done this to him, so he was gonna take responsibility for it. He took the smartphone and opened the picture again. Goddamn it, looking at it closer just made it hotter. With that tongue out too. Yeah, forget this boner going down without taking care of business. He took the apron off, hung it from the handle, and lowered his trousers. He'd have to be really silent. This stall door was pretty thin, and he was so very, very fucking fired if someone found out about this.

“Don't worry. All we gotta do is make sure you don't make a sound right? I got somethin' for that.” He could hear Ryuji's voice as he imagined him in that bathroom stall with him, trousers worn low like in the picture, that way too wide grin on his face and that thick shaft in his hand. He started to stroke himself and brought his finger to his lip, suckling on it.

“I'll have the extra large.” he whispered, and Ryuji's eyes sparkled like they did whe he got a compliment, and he'd lean forward. Oh yeah, Akira would feel the heat pulsing in that hard rod when he handled it, would smell the mix of sweat and soap when he brought it closer. He wouldn't fuck around with teasing. That cock didn't need it. He'd wrap his lips around the mushroom like head and suckle it, letting the taste fill his mouth.

“Oh, ngh... fuck yeah...” Ryuji would say, leaning against the back of the stall with his hands, groaning while Akira moved his head up and down, just licking all over the head of that magnificent dick. His own hand stroked his cock increasingly fast, his breathing quick and hurried as he licked the finger in his mouth.

But it wouldn't be enough. After a while, the impulsive Shadow Thief would reach for Akira's head, and push in. “Ah, fuck, sorry, it's... aah... you're so good at this...” And Akira could just about feel that heat in his mouth, filling it. His tongue running over the bottom of that shaft, his lips wrapping tightly and sucking as hard as he could. He moved back and forth on the toilet, biting down on his finger and trying to focus on being quiet.

He wouldn't last long. Soon Akira would taste the precum on his tongue as Ryuji would moan out so loudly. His balls would find themselves rubbed by his friend. Akira would look up, and he'd see Ryuji's red, panting face and then...

The fantasy broke up as Akira shuddered quietly on the toilet, moving a hand to catch the cum. Waves of pleasure shuddered through him, and it was only training living in a house with thin walls that made sure he kept him quiet. When it was done, the tension was gone at least. Toilet paper and the restroom's sink made sure to dispose of any evidence. 

When Morgana asked him why he was so off his game that day, he feigned tiredness.

…

“Alright people, take five.” Ann panted as the director of the photo shoot called for a break. Five minutes would likely be three minutes. Studio shoots always tried to cram in as much as possible. 

He briefly spoke to her. “Takamaki-san, you're doing good. I've got to say, you've really been improving these last months. You're a lot more focused.”

“Thank you, Kano-san. I'm trying to be a bit better at it every day.” She said brightly. It was tiring, but fulfilling.

“Good, that means I don't need to feel bad for trying to improve you more. Your posture's are good, but your face is... just... a little bit off the mark. You look determined, ready to go. And that's a good look on you, and definitely keep it in your back pocket, because I've got some shoots where that expression is going to nail it. This one, though, I need you to turn up the heat a bit. Be a bit seductive.”

“Seductive?” She hesitated.

“I don't mean 'tart it up', Takamaki-san. Not that kind of shoot. Your clothes stay nice where they are. But you know, give the camera the illusion that maybe if it plays its cards right, something could happen.”

Ann nodded. “Alright. Seductive. You mean like...” She gave a good attempt at a sultry stare.

The director winced a bit. “Hmm... maybe, maybe just go with what comes natural. Hey, Tamada, yeah, about the lights...” he hurried off to someone else.

Hm, what had that been about. She thought she nailed that look of the Evil Queen Galasia in that one Phoenix Ranger episode where she tempted Black Condor. She grabbed her smartphone in her dressing room. Oh, hey a new message.

“What the hell?” She exclaimed, looking in shock at the far too... exposed Ryuji. Briefly, she flashed angrily, wondering if this was some kind of lewd come-on. But she buried it. Ryuji might throw some pervert looks now and then, but that's all he did. Looking a bit further confirmed that he'd sent it to... all the Shadow Thieves? And it was followed by some random letters.

She giggled and laughed a bit. Oh, Ryuji, that was going to be something hard to live down. She looked at the picture. Hm, horrible photo, but not a bad body. Giving a brief look at the door, she let her gaze wander to that part of the photo. Speaking of hard. He was pretty excited. She wondered what he was thinking off to get him that hard. Would it be her?

“Alright people! Time is money, let's get going!” 

She quickly put her smartphone away, and hurried to the set, getting into places, though her mind was still on Ryuji. They were friends, and in some ways, he got her like none of the other Phantom Thieves did. And he lusted after her. He hardly hid it. And in a way, it was okay.

Ann liked the fact that she was sexy. Making boys' (and girls') heads turn when she walked was always a thrill. As long as it was her wielding her sexiness, and not something that hung around her neck and made them think it gave them a right to something. Most of her problem with Panther's outfit wasn't even how it looked, but that this Cognitive World thing put it on her without her say so.

Ryuji though, she trusted. Oh, he'd perv, he'd look and peek to see to catch anything she showed, but he wouldn't ever touch her without her letting him, no matter how excited he was.

The thought went back to the picture as she posed for the next photo, looking into the camera. She wondered how hard he'd been at the beach, when she was showing off that new swimsuit. Had he been thinking of her then? Thinking of her tits wrapped up in cloth while stroking himself.

*click* *click* “change pose.”

And that reaction just from something that was sexy, but still, you know, within the standards of decency. Hah, imagine if she was really feeling like teasing that bad boy he was sporting. Just invite him home with a tight T-shirt and no bra and shorts. His eyes'd widen, and his voice would go up, and he'd try to pretend not to look at her breasts.

*click* click* “head a bit higher, bit to the right, beautiful.”

She'd just escalate it further and further, having him sit on the couch as she went to get a drink of water. And she'd spill it all over that shirt of hers. That white shirt. And she would just laugh and pretend like she didn't know how she would show him a bit more, and she would pretend not to look as those trousers of him would get too tight. (Way too tight, photo evidence suggested)

*click, click* “Great, great. Alright, now point at the camera Ann.”

She'd play coy and just drain her glass, of course with a straw, while he'd try to maintain conversation. Until finally he'd say something about her T-shirt. And she'd grin at him and reach down, peeling it off. He'd probably say 'for real' in the way that he did, and his eyes wouldn't be able to hide what they were staring at.

*click, click* “Kanagi, that light should not be there. Fix it. Sorry, Takamaki, do that one again.”

She'd look at him with a grin, her nipples slightly stiff from the coldness of the water. “What's the matter Ryuji, you want to see this don't you?” 

“You damn well know I do!” he'd say in that angry tone, but the heat is from something else.

“Well, why don't you show me then?” She'd rub her hand over her thighs. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

*click click* Okay, better, better, c'mon people, we're in the zone. Keep it rolling.

And he'd look at her every move, and those hands would peel off his sweaty shirt, tossing it aside, and he'd open his zipper, and expose that cock of his, those eyes glued on her as he stroked himself. And she'd lick her lips, looking at that thick shaft, and how hard it was, gleaming with precum at the tip before he'd even touch it. And she'd peel those shorts off teasingly slow, hearing him take a shuddering breath.

“And that's a wrap! Great work Takamaki-san.” 

“Huh?” Ann blinked as her attention was fully on the actual real world again.

The director smiled. “I continue to underestimate you. Those pictures are combustible. To be honest, a few I'm just going to delete, because even with chaste clothing, they're the kind of pictures tabloids can get back at you with later, but...” He looked concerned. “Are you alright? You seem a bit feverish.”

Ann nodded. “Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired.”

The director nodded. “Alright. Take care of yourself. Drink plenty of water too. Take your time and cool down a bit in the changing room too. You were really focused today.”

Ann nodded and rushed towards the changing room, closing the door. She was the only girl in this shoot, so it should be hers. She quickly pulled off the outfit's skirt, leaving her in the top and her panties.

She was fucking soaked. The hell had she been doing fantasizing like that? Stupid Ryuji sending her that picture. It wasn't like she could tell him. She took her smartphone, and looked at the picture again. Her interrupted fantasy resuming as she sat in front of her mirror, holding up the picture, so she could see both it and herself at the same time. The other hand plunged two fingers desperately between her pussy lips.

She'd rub her soaked pussy in front of him, moaning as she was oh so close. She'd hear his breathing. She'd see that thick cock, so desperate for it. She'd sit on the couch, and spread her legs. And she'd just say. “Fuck me.”

And it'd be like she'd unleashed the hounds of hell. He'd just about jump over the table to get to her, mouth going to her tits, but that'd be an afterthought compared to when that thick, juicy cock would slide smoothly between her labia. And... it'd be... rough... pounding... rhythmic... of that cock... in and out... and in and out and....

Ann came with a high squeal, her walls clenching around her fingers, leaving her a shuddering mess on the chair.

Alright. Good thing she'd taken off the skirt of this outfit before she started this. Now, to find out how to get this damn chair clean!

…

Yusuke was spending his Saturday painting in the studios of Kosei High School. The place was a lot quieter then during the week, and there were no particular assignments, giving his muse free reign to steer him, and put the skills learned during the week into practice.

His mouth was set in a vaguely disapproving look. The work he was making didn't really encompass the feeling he was going for. And the moment of clarity of vision had passed, so he wasn't sure if he would be able to recreate it with clarity. Still, it behooved him to finish this. At the very least it would sharpen his skills.

His cellphone vibrated slightly in his pocket once. The warning of a message. Yusuke finished his brush stroke and took it out, looking in surprise. “What is this?”

A rather... candid photograph, made by Ryuki himself clearly, and sent by him too. That was unusual. Was this some kind of courtship? He didn't think that the dyed phantom thief was interested. Ah, but the picture was sent to the Phantom Thieves at large. 

Yusuke's attention on the mystery soon faded, as he started critically looking at the picture, lips curling down a bit. The composition was terrible, the subject was off center, the products on the bottom of the picture drew attention away, the lightning completely ruined the colour mix, which was already not great and of course, the focus wasn't properly done, but that was mostly because the medium. Cellphone cameras weren't really suited for more than selfies.

And naturally, it was simple vulgarity. Yusuke was entirely at ease with nudity, but to simply wave an erection in one's face was crass.

Then again.

Yusuke took a longer look. The fact was, this was taken into a mirror. Which was always a symbol for pride, and it certainly carried that out, with Skull clearly showcasing his fit body, and the rebelliousness spoke out of his gesture and the extended tongue, while also of course exposing the male sexuality, clearly represented by the erection. 

Yet underneath, there were also signs of vulnerability. There was a slight blush on those cheeks, and there was the fact that he was not fully nude, his trousers just pulled slightly down, as if ready to pull them up at moment's notice. Some of the products on the foreground were clearly not for men, showing that he was not in his own territory. Then there was the fact that it showed the hair on his head was dyed, the pubic hair showing up. 

Male sexuality both showing rebellion and pride, while at the same time subverting it, no, not subverting, amplifying it, with the vulnerability of literally 'showing his true colours' by the black of the pubes and the blush on the cheeks. 

“Hey, Kitagawa-kun, what's got your attention? Since when does prodigy-boy get distracted by a pho... oh what the fuck man?” Another student had approached from behind, and had spotted his phone.

Yusuke lowered it, and frowned. “It is rude to spy on someone else's correspondence.” He said sternly.

“Look, if you're gonna jerk it to gay porn, could you at least do it in your own room? Ugh, goddamn weirdo.” The student said.

“I'm not...” Yusuke started, but then he realized that he was, in fact, sporting an erection. Desire. There had been a time when he'd have lamented desire marring the purity of his artistic inspiration. But of course, together with Akira, he'd learned that purity was a false messiah. To make something pure is to disconnect it from all other things, and assure that it was but a shallow caricature. Good and evil, desire and hope, and perhaps, art and pornography.

He put away the phone and cleaned his brushes. This painting was going nowhere anyway. “That is a good suggestion, I will.” He said, rising to his feet with determination, and marching right past the stunned classmate.

When he arrived at his room, his cock was still quite rigid. He took a some paper and pencils, then swiftly undressed fully. He did not want anything getting in his way. Sitting down at his desk, he put the inspiring picture on the table in front of him, gazing on it, with his right hand on his pencil, and his left hand caressing his own length. He made a rough sketch of it, fixing some of the technical issues he had with the picture, but while it was pleasant, between using his off-hand and being distracted with drawing, it only teased him.

Of course, his mind sought to wander, and Yusuke had never been the kind to restrain it from wandering. Perhaps Ryuji might pose for him. He'd be reluctant naturally, but if Yusuke made an honest case for his fitness, beauty and raw masculinity, Yusuke was sure he'd be  
amendable. Looking beyond the picture, Yusuke saw Ryuji sitting on his desk, cheeks flashing a fair bit redder, his trousers and boxers lowered, and that imposing manhood right in front of him. “This is pretty weird, you know.” He'd say, clearly a bit intimidated.

Yusuke's hands moved, on pencil and his shaft both. “Unconventional certainly. But you have nothing to be ashamed off, Ryuji. You are a wonderful subject.” And he'd ran his hands over his chest, feeling the skin, not too soft, with the hard the muscle underneath. He'd softly go down the ribs, heading lower, rubbing the defined stomach, rubbing the thighs. He'd circle around the part that would demand his attention. That daringly protruding cock.

“Heh, thanks. It's a pretty nice calibre huh?” There would be that blush, even as he spoke with such vulgarity. And his eyes would dart away as he spoke. “Well, ain't you gonna touch it?” He'd spread his legs wider. Mix of show of power and being exposed.

And Yusuke would touch it. His longer fingers would wrap around that girth, feeling the heat soak his fingers. 

He heard himself moan, the rough sketch he was making had a line go wrong, his hand on his cock stroked harder.

Ryuji would moan too. Unrestrained and loud, cursing as Yusuke worked his hands up and down his shaft, and Yusuke would stare at that face, how Ryuji would lose himself to pleasure, asking, demanding more. He'd lean back, exposing the rock hard asscheeks and the slit between. Yusuke's other hand would move to tease against the pucker, letting a finger slide in, rewarded with a loud cry from the blonde boy. Something something masculinity penetrated subverted something something. Was getting hard to think, but Yusuke was quite sure he didn't want to back out now. His hand rapidly moving up and down that shaft.

He'd slide that finger in and out, and that cock would twitch with each movement, every time he curled it inside to press up against that sweet spot. His eyes would be transfixed on it, following every movement as it throbbed right in front of him, feeling the pulse as his hand stroked up and down, and up and down. He'd hear Ryuji gasp, voice husky with lust. “Come on, Yusuke. You gonna do it or what?”

The pencil he was using dropped from his hands, the barely recognizable sketch he'd made forgotten. With a moan, Yusuke switched hands, using his good hand to stroke his cock properly, all thoughts about art forgotten. He'd get up on that table, panting, looking that cocky grin in the face. And then he'd place his ass on top of the head of that cock and he'd just shove down, screaming as that thick, hard, pulsating shaft filled him up so deep. His eyes wild as he leaned in, biting at that shoulder, scratching at his back as he felt Ryuji's hands grab his ass and started pushing him up down, up down, up down updownupdownupdown....

With a loud cry, Yusuke came, the sketches, already of a very poor quality not really improved by the cum on top of them. Yusuke was left shuddering and panting on his chair.

Art and Desire. He thought when the ability to think returned to him. He had tried to serve them both at the same time, but while there was desire in art, and art in desire, you could only throw yourselves in the arms of one of them at the same time. Each demanded the whole of one's attention. Which meant that any picture of true desire was impossible, and you'd draw the memory of it. Which was depressing in a way, but it did give him some ideas.

He'd spent about 10 minutes thinking about that before he figured maybe he should clean up a bit and put some clothes on.

…

Makoto was, of course, studying. It sometimes surprised the other Phantom Thieves that she was still very, very serious about her studies, despite becoming one of them. It was not an unfair assumption. Up until recently, she had left her life be guided by the wishes of other people. Her sister, her teachers, the principal, society. She'd studied diligently because that's what a good girl does.

And now, she wasn't a good girl. She was a Phantom Thief. She had decided that she would only live according to her own wishes. And she'd looked at the world and decided what she really wanted to do was to start cleaning up the world. Part of that was of course, being the tactician of the Phantom Thieves and steal hearts. But it also meant thinking of the future. What WAS she studying for.

Police officer. It wasn't a particular shocking one, considering her father's job. She hadn't really told any of the others, especially Akira might have mixed feelings about that. But if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself. Of course, there'd be the corruption. She had no illusion of that. But as a Phantom Thief, well, she would certainly have a bit of an advantage in cleaning out the force. And if the Phantom Thief thing ended before then, well, she'd just have to do it the hard way.

But all of that meant she had to excel. She wouldn't have any gifts from the principal any more. (Good practice, since she was going to be an honest cop, she should get used to not taking gifts) So, rather than simply dutifully studying, she was charging in and tearing through the syllabus like it was a clutch of shadows. It felt like her studying up until now had been done while asleep. It also meant that when she got that perfect score, she didn't just feel the sense of relief that she didn't let anyone down, no, every aced test was another step in her making the worlds get its shit together.

So when her cellphone buzzed on the table, its sound was unwelcome. Still, a Shadow Thief is always ready to take a call, her finger on the paragraph she had been reading.

Her finger slipped when she saw the picture. Ryuji? What? Her face flushed as she quickly put the phone down, looking away, quickly looking over her shoulders as if afraid sis was suddenly going to show up behind her. She looked at the phone for a moment as if it was a rattlesnake. Then she picked it up again. Yep. That was Ryuji alright. Showing off for the camera.

A few messages after told her enough. Accidental file sent. She closed the window. So she shouldn't watch it. As Student Council President, it wasn't the first time she had to deal with the fallout from those kind of phone pictures. Though she'd never got one sent to her. He didn't look bad. 

Anyway, no, no, the picture wasn't for her, so she should not be thinking of it. That would not be a good thing to do. She'd simply have a talk to him about responsible use of smartphones, or maybe just spare his pride and not bring this up at all. For now, she should just get back to study

She turned her attention to her book again, trusting that 19th century Japanese history would be dry enough to get her racing heart and blush back into line. But even as she tried to get back into focus, her mind continued to flash her with visions. That tongue. That bare chest. And of course, the thick cock that was so front and centre. After about ten minutes of trying to get through a single page, she closed the book in disgust. The flush on her face was still there, and the heat in her face was starting to spread.

Alright. Fine. So clearly, this wasn't just going to go away. Fine. She was not some prude ignorant girl. She could take care of her business so that she could focus again. Giving a glare at the phone, she marched off to the bathroom. It had a western style shower. With a good, high quality showerhead that had served her well in the past. If her libido was going to get in her way, she was just going to throw it a bone. She turned on the hot water and let it wash over her.

As she relaxed and let her mind wander, it immediately went back to the picture she had seen. She shook her head. No. She was going to have to face Ryuji later when they were meeting up this afternoon at Akira's place. She was NOT going to masturbate to a picture he sent by accident. The whole situation was already awkward enough.

She'd simply have to switch in another fantasy. She'd seen a movie about a renegade Yakuza and a lady cop hunting him having to band together to uncover a conspiracy. And there was a particular scene where a fight had turned into some heated kissing that would do just fine. She closed her eyes and started thinking of that scene, softly rubbing her breasts and circling her clit, getting her warmed up.

They would both be sweaty and panting. He'd initiate the kiss, but she would lean into him hungrily, wrapping her legs around him. She'd feel his hard, large cock pressing tightly against her. She'd reach to grab his shredded shirt, rip it off of him, revealing the bare chest, letting her hand roam over it.

She panted as she leaned against the wall, squeezing her breasts a bit harder and moaning. Yeah, she needed this. She started flicking her sensitive nub a bit more directly, rubbing her nipples and biting her lip.

She'd bite his lips too, feeling hid hands roughly, impatiently pull up her skirt, pull her higher against the wall. Her panties would be pulled down, and she'd eagerly help, wanting that cock in her now. She pulled hard at his blonde hair, drawing him in with her legs, both powerful bodies vulgar as they writhed against each other.

She'd reach for the showerhead, feeling that little thrill she did whenever she removed it from its place, since it only had one reason. Spreading her legs, she let it first buzz her breasts, then move down to her stomach, panting in expectation.

She'd pant in expectation as his cock was brought out, large and thick sticking out of those jeans, and pressed against her lips. Then, she cried out loudly when Ryuji slid it into her with one firm stroke, the student council office filled with her cry.

There was a brief moment where Makoto felt a sense of alarm as her mind had shifted the fantasy, but she was way too far gone to stop now, the pressure of that water hitting her just right. She moaned out, shifting the angle of the water.

She'd buckle against him, feeling that cock press deep against her every time. His hands would be on her ass, squeezing it as he pulled her in, and her legs would pull him in closer as well. Their kiss would break, leaving a trail of saliva between their sweating and panting bodies. She'd reach down and tear her bra down with one hand, then roughly pull his face between her breasts. “Suck them.” She'd say, hoarse with lust.

With just a bit of a twist she changed the stream of the shower to a more focused, harder jet. She squeezed her breasts hard and roughly, feeling her knees go weak as her whole body felt hot.

She'd pound against him, the sound of their hips slapping together echoing through the room, tossing her head back, Ryuji grunting and groaning into her breasts, his face red and excited as he pounded and pounded, until they screamed and she felt him cum into her and she screamed and came and came and came.

When Makoto recovered it was only an aikido drilled sense of balance that had kept her weak legs from collapsing under her. With a shaking hand she returned the shower to its original position, leaning on the wall of the shower to keep herself steady.

Yeah, so far for getting any studying done today.

…

Haru was not in a good mood. And the reason for that was called Sugimura. Her so called fiancé. Oh, she had no intention of marrying him. But his family had a lot of pull, and Okumara Foods had not had good times. She'd tolerate his presence a bit, but simply deny any further advances. Either he'd get tired of her not being a demure little girl and break them off himself, or Okumara food would recover enough that she'd feel comfortable breaking the engagement off anyway, or, her personal favourite, the private detectives she'd stuck on him would find evidence of him sleeping around, and she'd send it to his father, and the whole thing would end in him on his knees in front of her begging her forgiveness.

Yeah, that'd be good times. He'd be fuming and... 

No. No, cut that line of thinking off. She did not want to go there. That was his kind of thinking.

A particularly lovely tulip suffered for her moment of anger and distraction, the flower falling limply to the ground. Irritation flared higher. At herself this time. Normally working on gardening helped her relax, but today, it wasn't working. She was looking forward to the meeting. She knew she'd be pushing for a Mementos visit. Tearing into shadows seemed like a thing she wanted to do now.

As she started cleaning up her gardening tools, she sometimes wished she could be like the others. That she could scream and curse and shout. But she also wished to be graceful, to be kind and nurturing. So she quietly retired to her room. (Don't think about the emptiness of the house and the rooms that she still needed to empty)

Her phone buzzed. She grabbed it, eager for the distraction, hoping there was something that needed her attention.

What she saw was definitely a distraction. She could honestly say she barely remembered the name 'Sugimura' as she gawked at Ryuki's exposed body. She'd seen him fight, so she knew he was fit, but that posture of him hid so much. That broad chest, those pecs, those delicious abs of his stomach, and of course, that... part of him that she was sure she wasn't supposed to stare at.

How would they feel. How would they feel if she carressed them? How would they react if she scratched along them? How would they look if she bruised them?

She lowered the camera and chided herself. But it was too late. Her body felt warm, her legs pressed together, and her mind turned to the vibrator she'd bought in the days she had felt the rush of freedom of not being under her father's thumb. (When she thought he'd just go to jail, not...)

She wanted to sate it. But her mind continued to turn to Ryuji and that tightly muscled body. And no, she shouldn't. He was a friend. Friends wouldn't do such thing to each other. Especially since Ryuji had suffered enough already. She was kind, and nurturing.

Her imagination didn't resist, quickly providing an alternative. Sugimura, bound and helpless, fear in his eyes as he looked up at her.

No. No, that was worse. She'd indulged that before. And while it satisfied her, it was a satisfaction that made her feel stained. Made her feel even worse about her... desires.

She quietly undressed, neatly folding up her clothes, and took out the vibrator, not thinking too much yet, gathering up the courage. But the preparation, the very deliberate, almost ritualistic act of preparing to please herself with that new, illicit toy already sent a thrill to her body. She laid in bed and made herself comfortable, not turning the device on yet.

She'd be kind with him. Bind him really securely. Kiss him on the cheek and thank him for putting up with her. He'd blush and say something about not letting a girl down, even as she carefully, carefully tested to make sure that there was no pressure on his leg. Of course she knew what she was doing. She was confident, and graceful and kind, and powerful and in control.

And she'd rub his chest, and ask him to repeat what he should say if she wanted to stop, and he'd say 'time out', and she'd nod and then she'd ask him if he was still sure, and he'd give an arrogant smirk and said he was sure he could take anything what a cute girl could dish out. And they'd both knew he was provoking her, and she'd eagerly take the provocation and slap him in the face, hard. And he'd open his mouth to say something else, and she'd slap his other cheek.

She sighed happily, rubbing the toy over her clit, not turning it on yet, just enjoying the feel of the cool plastic against that nub, her hand teasing along the edge of her nipples.

She'd start with his chest. That broad, muscled touch surface, with his nipples sticking out. She'd run her fingers over those ribs, those dark pink nubs, feeling the pitter patter of his heart betraying his nervousness, feel it rise and fall with his breath. She'd make sure his body was nice and sensitive and then she'd take those nipples and twist. He'd cry out sharply, highly, his body suddenly straining against the bonds, muscles tensing, that gorgeous body twisting in front of her.

She let out a single cry, and turned the vibrator to the lowest setting, the buzz beginning to softly press on her clit, sending a first wave of pleasure through her.

Of course, his cock would be rock hard. But she wouldn't touch it. Not yet. That beautiful hard piece of flesh would wait for the climax. She'd have a candle in her hand. She'd make sure he'd see it. Both to give him the chance to back out, and to see the anxiousness and anticipation in his eyes. He didn't disappoint. She saw his body tense in expectation, but as she moved the candle up and down, he wouldn't know when the was would come. When it fell, he'd make the sweetest high cry, that devolved into breathless cursing.

She could feel her pussy getting wet with her juices, clenching her legs for another shiver of pleasure, but focused more on her breasts and clit, turning the vibrator up another notch and pressing it down on that sensitive nub with rhythmic plunges. Every time she pressed it down, she moaned out loud.

She'd lift his bound legs, carefully, and start to rub those tight asscheeks, give those tight and full balls a little squeeze. The whimper he'd give would make her moan. She'd take the paddle. A nice wooden paddle. And she'd smack, the feel of the impact, the sound of the wood on flesh, the cries from the helplessly bound blonde boy and the sight of those tight, muscled buttocks turning red under her ministrations all oh so lovely.

The moans started to come together in an endless littany of cries, only interrupted by her gasping for breath. She switched the vibrator to its highest and went after her clitoris without mercy.

She'd lean over him. His face was covered in tears, his eyes wide with all the sensation, his breath oh so deep. She'd lean in and kissed at his tears. “You're doing so well, Ryuji. You are so beautiful.” And she'd reach for that cock now, that large, throbbing and oh so exposed and sensitive shaft. And she'd grab it hard, digging nails into the skin, and roughly, painfully roughly would jack it up and down. “Cum for me, Ryuji, cum for me.” And he'd open his mouth, and he'd just cry out one word. “Mistress, Mistress, Mistress....” as she felt his cock burst in her hand and everything just turned into perfect warmth.

She thrust her hips upward, up against her vibrator, crying out sharply as she climaxed hard, leaving her zonked out on the bed. She remained there for a while, enjoying the afterglow and letting her imagination provide fragmented flashes of how she'd take care of Ryuji afterwards, until she just closed her eyes and let sleep take her for a little nap.

…

“I'm really, really, REALLY sorry.” Ryuji's face was bright red as he had found out what he'd sent shortly before the meeting at Akira's room. “Just... please delete it from your phone, alright? Goddamn it, stupid phone. If it didn't have the app on it, I'd toss it in the bay for this.”

“What? Oh, eh, I can't really delete it from the imageboards I put it on. But it's got tons of hits.” Futaba said, to a reaction of horror from Ryuji. “Just kidding, just kidding. It's already gone. Heh, some noobs shouldn't be allowed to play with technology.”

Morgana chuckled. “Well, at least I was spared the horror of seeing more of Ryuji than I wanted to. Probably enough to spoil my appetite.”

“You got much right to talk, you're always walking around naked. Oh wait, you can do it because you're a cat!” Ryuji shot back.

“It was actually quite aesthetically pleasing, if somewhat amateurish. You should perhaps consider a path in photography, Ryuji.” Yusuke said, interrupting another exciting episode of Ryuji and Morgana yell at each other. “In fact, it helped me with a breakthrough in understanding desire.”

Futaba chuckled. “Heh, that's a pretty good euphemism for jacking it.”

“It was not. Though that did happen later.” Yusuke said evenly.

There was a moment of silence as Ryuji, whose face had been returning to normal hues quickly got beet red again. “For reals? You... you did that with... with my picture.”

Yusuke looked confused. “It was pornographic and arousing. That is the stated goal of it, is it not? If you feel I have missed the intent of your work, please let me know so I can apologize.”

Ann stomped her foot. “Yusuke, you can't just tell him that you masturbated to his picture. You have to keep that to yourself”

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah, wait... you can't tell him? Ann... Ann, does that mean...?” he looked at her.

Ann seemed for a moment like she might just give a 'no' and 'you wish' answer, but her face flushed before she could really prepare a good lie. “W... well.... well you sent me that picture. And it's not like you probably didn't jerk off to my pictures a ton of times, you perv. You should be glad a good looking girl is giving you attention.”

Morgana now suddenly think this was less amusing than before. “Lady Ann? Seriously? I know I'm not really in a body that appeals, but there's gotta be others. Akira?” Akira was looking down at the table. “Wait, Akira. This afternoon, when you took that really long bathroom break. Don't tell me you too...?”

Ryuji wheeled from Ann back to Akira. The leader of the Phantom Thieves just gave a sheepish grin. “Uh... it was a really hot picture? And I promise I washed my hands afterwards.”

“That is so not the point.” Ryuji said. “Makoto, could you... say something to them?” He looked to Makoto.

Makoto immediately bowed down low in apology. “I am... I am very sorry Ryuji. I really tried to think of something else. And I didn't look at it for long.”

Haru giggled. “Well, I suppose I feel a bit less bad about what I did now. Eh... good work, Ryuji?”

Morgana just stared, perhaps even more distraught than the subject himself. “Everyone has been masturbating to Ryuji's picture?”

Futaba shrugged. “Pff, as if.”

Ryuji looked at her. “Gotta admit, you were the one I was most worried about.”

She shrugged. “You wish. I'm a veteran of two dozen image boards. You think some softcore homegrown going to do it for me? Add some shokushu and a bit of mpreg and we'll talk.”

“Nobody look that up. She showed me.” Akira quickly interrupted. “Anyway, Ryuji, in all seriousness, if we hurt you, we apologize. We were... all being selfish.”

Ryuji calmed down a bit. “I'm... mostly shocked I guess. Didn't think I was that good looking compared to the rest of you. I mean, you're all graceful in your ways and I'm... well, me.” He grinned. “It's kind of an ego boost, not gonna lie. Doesn't mean I expect you'll all want to bang me or anything.”

This was when a normal group of teenagers would likely quickly laugh it off. Of course, these were Shadow Thieves, teenagers who had such a strong spirit of rebellion against society's rules and expectations that it had given them superpowers. 

There was some silence, until Ann responded. “Well no, unless you want us to.” followed by the sounds of agreement from the other Phantom Thieves.

And of course, normally you'd say something like 'Heh, you wish', but Ryuji was a Phantom Thief too.

So he just said. “Eh... well... that kind of depends...”

“What is happening?” Morgana yelled out. (Sojiro was starting to worry they were doing something terrible to the cat.) “Futaba, show me that picture. There's gotta be... something weird about it”

“No, Morgana. Ryuji's AOE sexiness attacks are too high a crit rate. We can't risk a party wipe.” Futaba said. “We've got to retreat, and let these horndogs deal with their stuff.” She harvested a bunch of glares for that remark, which just made her grin wider.

“But... but Ryuji. Everyone... the world isn't making sense... why...” Morgana just looked around.

“C'mon Morgana. Let's bail. Treat you to some sushi.”

That got his attention. “Fatty Tuna?”

“The fattiest.”

“Alright, later perverts. Clean up any mess you make, alright? This is my bedroom too.” Morgana said jumping down as the two left.

Ryuji was left in the room, sitting on a chair, and suddenly extremely aware that everyone's eyes were on him, and also aware that his trousers were getting too tight. This was going to be a VERY special Phantom Thieves meeting.


End file.
